Not your servant
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Oliver is tired of how Enrique treats him. And one day, he just blows up. They get into and argument and decide to solve it like men: with bey-battle EnriOli one-shot


Enrique and Oliver looked into each others eyes. Their eyes were full of heat, but it was not the usual heat, that of lovers, but battle heat. If some outside onlooker, who didn't know them, looked at the couple right now, they might think, that the two beybladers hated each other from the bottom of their hearts. Which wasn't true, but at the moment they weren't the model couple either. Miguel said something, that pissed off Oliver and they got into a big argument.

If it was only this one thing, maybe it wouldn't get this far. But it was building up inside of Oliver for some time, and now it only exploded everything at once. He just hated how Einrique treated him. As if everything he did, was granted. As if he was Enrique's servant and not his partner.

"I don' get it, what the hell is your problem?" Enrique called angry. "No, you don't," Oliver shouted back, "You never get anything!" They glared at each other again. 'Seriously, how can Enrique be so stupid,' the green haired teen thought angrily. It was pissing him so much. He was his boyfriend, not his personal slave. "All I did, was ask you what's for lunch," Oliver glared. "And with that attitude you will never get it," he murmured and then called out loud: "You know the deal, Giancarlo. You will eat the dirt of my blade!"

Now this was bad. If Oliver started to call Enrique by his surname, it was really bad. It was the sign that he was not in mood to be mushy-mushy, to be informal and call Enrique by his given name. Enrique frowned, but then he readied his blade for launching. If Oliver wanted a fight, he would get fight. And Enrique would make sure, that the greenette will lose and Enrique will prove his point.

Both bladers were now ready to start their battle. For them everything depended on the outcome of this battle. Somehow the seemingly little quarrel developed into life and death bey-battle. And neither of them wanted back down. Oliver was too pissed out and Enrique was too prideful for that.

An alarm let them know about the beginning of the battle and their both launched their beyblades. Both the pink and the turquoise beyblades landed into the bey-dish with sharp scratching sounds. The landing was very precise, neither of the blades wavered. The blades made a circle around the edge of the dish, to test the ground, or rather to test what the opponent might do. But it didn't help much, because both Oliver and Enrique did the same thing.

Two cries of: "Unicolyon go!" "Amphilyon go!" Then both blades charged at each other, both of them spinning madly. The blades crashed together and sent around shower of sparks from the spot they touched each other. But then they separated again and hurried in opposite directions. And two sets of eyes were looking at the dish, already analyzing the battle and mentally preparing for the next move.

The beyblades were spinning around, moving at high speed and crashing into each other like mad, trying to push the other blade out of the dish, but neither of them budging even for a second. Their strengths were too close to each other to say who will be the winner just by the progress till now.

Enrique was quickly getting impatient. Patience was never his parquet. He wanted to beat Oliver quickly so he could get his lunch. "Amphilyon move," he called to his blade, which evaded the charging pink one. He would have to call out his big weapons to do that. Enrique smirked. Oliver wouldn't know what hit him. Well, actually he would, but he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

"Alright Amphilyon, come out," he called and the chip on his blade started to glow. Then a serpent like being started to emerge from the depth of the blade. That was Enrique's bit-beast, the mighty Amphilyon. With his help he would win for sure. And then he will make Oliver apologize to him and cook him something delicious. He almost drooled at the thought of food Oliver could cook.

Oliver kept his face blank at the appearance of the bit-beast. "Don't get your hopes high, Enrique," Oliver deadpanned, "two can play this game…" After that he concentrated on the spirit residing inside of his blade. Oliver raised one of his hands and called out to his bit-beast: "Come Unicolyon! Come and help me! Lend me your strength to beat my opponent!"

Now it was turn for the pink beyblade to glow and show the outside world its resident. It was a magnificent unicorn. Every time he appeared, Oliver's opponents were struck in awe by its beauty and strength. But not Enrique. He saw Unicolyon too many times to be still intimidated by him. But it that didn't mean he was underestimating him. He knew very well, what he was capable of.

Both opponents circled around each other picking up the speed again for their next attack. And the next second they attacked. The serpent evaded the unicorn and tried to attack from the side, but without much effect. "Unicolyon, Earth Shake now!" Oliver called out the attack of his bit beast. Enrique who didn't want to be left behind ordered his bit-beast to attack too: "Come on, Amphilyon, Twin Destruction!"

The meeting of those two attacks was similar to a blast, the wind rushing around the two bladers, nearly knocking them of their feet. But both of the blades were still spinning inside of the dish. So neither of the bladers wasted any time and they attacked again, making the spinning blades crash into each other again.

Suddenly Enrique saw and opening in Oliver's defense and decided to go for it. "Amphilyon!" Enrique yelled as his serpent like bit-beast charged at the unicorn. But just a split second before he would hit the glowing unicorn, it evaded so quickly, that it looked almost as if it he disappeared and then reappeared behind the serpent. "Unicolyon, Earth Shake," Oliver said almost calmly and the unicorn hit the serpent with such force, that it was knocked out of the dish and landed by Enrique's feet, where it stopped spinning, leaving Enrique starring at the blade disbelievingly with his mouth wide open.

"I win Enrique," Oliver announced. All the blonde teen was capable now, was nod. He lost. He lost not only the battle, but his lunch too. The deal was that if Enrique wins, Oliver has to cook for him. But know, he could only wave his dream good-bye. Enrique fell to his knees. He was hungry and Oliver won't cook for him, what should he do?

The green haired teen approached his boyfriend. "Enrique, do you now understand, why I got so mad?" he asked and after Enrique nodded he asked, "So?" But it was met with only silence. After a few second, Enrique shook his head. Oliver would have facepalmed, if it wasn't against his manners. His idiot of a boyfriend was sometimes so thick.

Then he sighed, "You treat me like I'm your servant…" "I do not," Enrique interrupted, but Oliver raised his hand to silence him. "Yes you do," he said slowly, "You never ask for anything, you just assume, I will do it, as if it was my duty. Say, when was the last time you asked: Will you make me a lunch please? You just say: Hey, what's for lunch? You just don't care if I'm tired, or have other plans or something. As if I was your personal slave that has nothing better to do than to do everything you want."

Enrique listened quietly. He thought about that matter himself. He tried to remember, when was the last time when he asked Olie if he was up to cooking something for him, but he came with nothing. He really lazed off and made the greenette his personal cook. He will have to make up for that to Olie. And he got the perfect Idea, how to do that.

"I'm sorry Olie," the blonde apologized, "I'm really horrible boyfriend, aren't I?" The younger boy smiled gently at him and shook his head. "But I know how to make it up for you," Enrique grinned, "If I had won, you would cook for me… But since I lost, I will cook for you. And I know the perfect recipe, that you will like." Then he just grabbed horrified Oliver by hand and started to drag him to the nearest kitchen.

- BB - BB - BB -

Oliver sat down on the chair that Enrique was holding for him. He didn't know, if he should be excited or scared of the results of Enrique's cooking. He just hoped it would give him food poisoning. But then again, he left his boyfriend one of his cooking books in the kitchen, so if Enrique followed the instructions in the recipe, everything should be alright.

After Oliver sat down, Enrique disappeared into the kitchen. It took him only a few seconds to come back with a platter with a cover, which was hiding the contents. Enrique set the platter down on the table before Oliver. The green haired teen looked at him expectantly, at which the young Italian smiled.

"Tadah!" Enrique called out in victory and pulled the cover away. It showed some type of meat with mashed potatoes with vegetables and on top of it was tomato sauce. It looked okay to Oliver. Hell it even smelled okay, more than okay. Oliver had to confess that he was positively surprised. Enrique grinned at Oliver. "Go on, taste it," Enrique said, "It's Italian Meatloaf."

Oliver nodded and took his cutlery. Then he slowly cut himself a small piece of the meat. He scooped the meat together with bit of the tomatoes and very slowly, almost teasingly brought it to his lips. Oliver could feel, that Enrique was getting impatient with how slow he was handling things, but that didn't mean, he would do it faster. Because it was such fun to tease his blonde haired friend.

Finally he put the food in his mouth and chewed on it. But it took only half a second for Oliver's eyes to widen and quickly reach for a tissue. "O-Olie?" Enrique asked alarmed as his boyfriend put the tissue to his mouth. The green haired teen shook his head and then he wiped his mouth.

"What happened?" the blonde asked. "Uh, I didn't eat your meatloaf before, but was it supposed to be so sweet?" Oliver asked uncertainly. Enrique grimaced, "What? Certainly not!" Then he too took a bite from the plate, just to be sure. But after a second he did the same as his boyfriend and reached for a tissue to spit the sweet meat out.

Oliver sighed, "Enri, I think you mistook salt and sugar…" Enrique nodded sadly. This was a disaster. He wanted to show off before Oliver, to show him that he can cook something eatable too, but it backfired on him. But who was supposed to know that the doses for sugar and salt are identical? Okay, maybe everyone who went to the kitchen more often than once in a year, but that was not important.

Enrique made a pouty face, "So I don't suppose you want to skip to dessert...? I made a pudding." Oliver blinked at Enrique. Then he started to laugh. "No, I don't think, I'm up for salty pudding right now," he shook his head. Enrique smiled and leaned down to Oliver's face, "So how about different type of dessert?" Oliver's face flushed bright red. But then Enrique's stomach grumbled, causing him to blush too, cruelly reminding him, why he ended up cooking the infamous lunch.

Oliver giggled and stood up from his chair. "But first I think, I should fix something eatable for us," he said and headed for the kitchen. Before he left, he turned to Enrique one last time, "And Enri? Remind me please, to never again let you near the kitchen…"

**So, this is the end of this one-shot. I wanted to write it, because I realized, that I never did any battle. So I want to hear your thoughts about it, before I attempt to do something bigger in my story ProjectSphinx. **

**Thank you**


End file.
